Control is Key
by AnimeAngelSuccubus
Summary: A little look inside the life of our CIT.


Control is Key

**Total Drama doesn't belong to me and neither does its characters.**

She couldn't believe this; this was an outrage, how could she be eliminated? The short brunette thought to herself as she sat in the rickety old boat and watched as the island began to sink into the horizon. Courtney had just been eliminated from Total Drama Island and was enraged at the outcome. Her team had the audacity to send her home, her, the captain that tried constantly to ensure her group victory! _'Those ingrates, couldn't they see that they were making a huge mistake?' _With a huff, the freckled girl crossed her legs and folded her arms in indignation. Yet, the more she thought about it, her team did seem surprised when she was given the boot.

Especially Duncan, he looked utterly destroyed when they began to drag her away. Shaking her head of that memory, Courtney began to think more on the supposed betrayal. If they were all shocked that she was leaving then they wouldn't have voted for her. If they didn't vote for her then that would have to mean that someone was behind her elimination. And once she found out who that person was they were going to pay dearly! Her teeth grit together and her fists balled up in rage; Courtney would thoroughly slaughter whoever was behind this.

With a breath, the former CIT attempted to calm her seething temper, noting that it would be of no use to her now. This was it; she was going home empty handed with not even the final two under her belt. A sigh escaped her lips and she buried her face into her hands. There were going to be so many people disappointed in her when she got home. Firstly, there was her own dissatisfaction at the results when she knew that she could do better. Then, there would be her school since she had promised to donate some of the money to benefit the program.

Then, her head shot up at the realization that the one who would be most disappointed would be her mother. Courtney's heart began to beat faster at the panic that engulfing her. Her mother had told her that she had to win, that if she were going to do this then winning was the only option. What would she have to say for herself when she showed up back home without the hundred thousand dollars? Suddenly, Courtney felt the boat slow to a stop and the gruff voice of Chef Hatchet telling her to get off. Apparently, the ex-contestants had to stay at this resort until the end of the show for security reasons.

Stepping out of the boat, bags in hand, Courtney made her way to the large hotel. She hated it when her efforts were subpar with what her mother had wanted. She had been raised to do everything perfectly, to succeed at all she did. _"Courtney, our family is a proud one; we never come in last, always first. We are NEVER second-rate!" _Those words had been drilled into her head since she was a child, ensuring her success in life. Now, she would be seen as nothing but a failure to the legacy that was being built for her.

However, as she thought more on it, she found this feeling deep within her chest. It was this growing warmth that sparked and tingled like the embers of a growing fire. So strange, so alien; it was weird but not entirely unwelcome. For some reason, Courtney thought it felt good to break the rules; that it felt good to not live up to the pressure that had been placed on her. Snorting, she tossed her head back at the idea of her actually enjoying the prospect of failing. Her family _never _failed, especially not on purpose, and they never let anyone take what they wanted. Whoever caused her to lose would feel a pain the likes of which they could have never imagined.

While she was musing to herself, Courtney had already received her room key and was on the elevator up to her floor. The debate waged on inside her mind as she contemplated the consequences of going behind her mother's wishes. Success was always what she strived for; it was all she had ever known. When Courtney was little, she told that she was meant for success, and that failure was the ultimate shame. She had never been able to do the things that other kids were able to do.

When other children played ball outside in their yards or hopscotch on the sidewalks, she stayed inside and practiced her violin. Their parents took them out to parks to run and play on swings and slides; she was taught from law books and whatever sports could get her a scholarship. There was never a moment's peace; she was always practicing for something that could help her get into the best schools.

Courtney hadn't voiced her complaints to anyone, especially not her mother. She was a strict woman and Courtney had seen first had what she was like when things didn't go her way. Besides, she was a smart girl and knew that what she was doing was much more beneficial. Yet, when she was with Duncan, she had felt more alive than she had ever felt in a long time. Doing bad things, being mischievous, it was like some kind of drug rush.

Sitting on her new bed, arms and hair splayed out around her, Courtney couldn't help but blush. It wasn't so much Duncan that heated her cheeks; it was the idea of being free that got her blood rushing. To do the things that she was never able to do before, to be able to run and scream and laugh and never feel like it was forced. She could feel the laughter bubbling in her throat at that very moment. So many possibilities to do something bad, to break the rules that clung around her throat like a leash… the thoughts made her skin tingle. All her life, Courtney had secretly wanted to be like the other kids she saw around her; she wanted to be free to play and be who she really was.

Except Courtney knew that it would never happen; that no matter what she would never be free. Curling up into a ball and releasing a sigh, Courtney realized that her mother would always have an influence on her. She would grow up and be a lawyer like her mother wanted, and she would never have a chance to do what she wanted. It was life; what she was destined to do. Rolling over, Courtney went through her bag until she found her PDA that she smuggled into the game. Who knew that this would have counted as breaking the rules? She scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she wanted: her lawyers. She had done an internship with them a few years ago and they owed her a few favors. She was going to get back in the game, and when she did, she was going to win, and when she won she could finally live up to her mother's expectations. Courtney had lost control for a minute, but she would get it back because, control is key.

**Hey guys, I'm back again with something that I hope you love. Anyway, I hope you guys review, favorite and follow. Until later my babies, mwah!**


End file.
